


True Friends

by Heckyheck_Icravedeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: :)), Author Is Sleep Deprived, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James is too, James mentions his height anyway, Lmao I love them, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony hates it when people mention his height, because why not ?, besties for life, hell yeah, lmao they both are, that's why their friendship is so amazing, the start of their friendship in my eyes, this is like, tony stark is a little shit, we love that - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/pseuds/Heckyheck_Icravedeath
Summary: It was a Friday and James Rhodes was extremely tired and just wanted to go home, but alas chemistry class stood between him and his bed. The worst part was that he actually needed to pay attention this time since they had a midterm on Monday. Yes, you heard that right, amidtermonMonday.Rhodes was almost positive that his teacher was the devil, but he had yet to get legitimate proof other than he gave tests on Monday and he was just plain rude. Don’t worry though he wasgoingto get proof one way or another.With that being said he plopped himself down on a chair in the very back because he wanted to be as far away from his teacher as possible. If you sat up front then he’d pick you for answering questions even if you didn’t have a raised hand. Again, that teacher was thedevil.





	True Friends

It was a Friday and James Rhodes was extremely tired and just wanted to go home, but alas chemistry class stood between him and his bed. The worst part was that he actually needed to pay attention this time since they had a midterm on Monday. Yes, you heard that right, a _midterm_ on _Monday_. 

Rhodes was almost positive that his teacher was the devil, but he had yet to get legitimate proof other than he gave tests on Monday and he was just plain rude. Don’t worry though he was _going_ to get proof one way or another. 

With that being said he plopped himself down on a chair in the very back because he wanted to be as far away from his teacher as possible. If you sat up front then he’d pick you for answering questions even if you didn’t have a raised hand. Again, that teacher was the _devil_. 

There was this one kid who always sat in the front and honestly Rhodes was sure there was something wrong with him. Who willingly sat in the front? No one mentally sane that was for sure. Then again no one at that school was mentally sane. Some more so than others, but no one was one hundred percent normal. 

The teacher’s extremely boring voice spoke up, pulling Rhodes from his thoughts. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his notebook which was mostly empty when it should really be full of chem notes, whoops. 

Truth be told he _hated_ taking notes. His hand started to cramp within the first two minutes _every time_. That would be the time where he started thanking the Gods above for creating textbooks. All the information was already in them and they were so easy to understand. 

He _was_ a naturally bright person, so he didn’t really need to do notes or reading unless he had absolutely _no_ idea what the information was saying or if there was a test. And in most cases he did know what he was doing and there surprisingly wasn’t as many tests as he had thought there would be. It was a win win really. 

Rhodes was pulled from his thoughts once more, but this time because the teacher was calling him out. “James! Answer the question!” 

“Uh, what was the question?” He asked sheepishly. So much for paying attention. 

“Nevermind.” The teacher rolled his eyes and turned to that kid who always sat in the front. “Can _you_ answer the question, Tony?” The kid, Tony, seemed to perk up. 

“Of course _I_ can.” He said with a grin before going into a _very_ in depth explanation of what makes fluorescent highlighters so bright. It lasted about only a minute or two because Tony talked so fast and so excitedly. 

“At least one of you students has a brain.” The teacher mumbled under his breath before droning on about more highlighter fluorescent shit that none of the students cared about, except for Tony apparently. 

Class went on and Rhodes found himself actually paying attention because he was impressed at how smart Tony was. He answered _every_ question with the right answer, no joke. And he didn’t even have to think about it. He just opened his mouth and chemistry came out of it. It was _beyond_ impressive and Rhodes really wanted to befriend him. 

Not just because he was smart though. Rhodes wasn’t the type of guy to go around and be friends with people just because they had brains. He paid attention to small things about people and decided whether they were worthy of his friendship and Tony definitely was. 

One of the small things was Tony himself. The guy was so _tiny_ and Rhodes just wanted to protect him from the world. 

Another thing was Tony was a _very_ sarcastic, cocky person. Rhodes knew just by the way he carried himself and by the way he answered questions in class. He always had that ‘I’m better than all of you’ look on his face. The sarcastic part was the good part. The cocky part, not so much, but Rhodes figured that if they became friends, he could help Tony work on that and maybe he’d get more friends. 

That would bring him into the third thing. Tony didn’t have _any_ friends. He was always alone and people usually treated him like garbage for whatever reason. Maybe it was because he was so cocky or maybe it was just because people sucked. Rhodes believed it was a little bit of both, but either way he was determined to become Tony’s friend even if it was the hardest thing to do. 

Class came to an end and Rhodes tried to make it to Tony, but the guy was out the door before anyone else and when Rhodes made it out of the classroom, Tony was nowhere in sight. 

He sighed and trudged to his locker defeatedly. Now he’d have to wait until Monday and that was a two days away. Two more days of being friendless. He grumbled a few curses under his breath before shutting his locker and making his way to his car. 

He got to his car and was about to get in, but then he saw Tony standing on the sidewalk by the school entrance, using his phone. Rhodes saw this as his chance and he took it. He shut the car door and strolled over to the other teenager. “Uh, hey?” Tony’s eyes moved from his phone to Rhodes’s face. 

“What do you want?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I was wondering if you would want to be friends?” Rhodes was met with Tony’s laughter. Tony had actually started _crying_ because he was laughing so hard. 

“You want to be friends with _me_?” Tony managed to get out between his fits of laughter. 

“Yes!” 

“Funny joke.” 

“But it’s not a joke.” Rhodes insisted making Tony snorted. 

“I find that hard to believe. No one would associate with me _willingly_.” 

“Well I guess I’m the first one then.” Tony stared at him with a look of pure confusion. 

“Why?” 

“Because you need friends to survive high school and neither of us have any.” 

“I’ve survived this much of high school without any. I don’t need them now.” Tony turned his attention back to his phone. Rhodes rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone from Tony. “Hey! Give that back!” 

“Nope.” He held it up with an arm and gave Tony a sweet smile. “Have fun getting it, _shorty_.” 

“Call me shorty again. I _dare_ you.” He threatened. 

“Damn, so much anger cooped up in such a small guy.” Rhodes teased while lifting the phone higher. Tony glared at him. 

“I swear to God, I’ll murder you with my bare hands.” 

“Or you could be less violent and just be my friend. Then I’ll give back your phone _and_ stop mentioning your height.” 

“Oh my Jesus. _Fine_. Let’s be friends.” Tony held his hand out for the phone, but Rhodes ignored the hand and added his contact into the phone. “What are you doing to my phone?” 

“Adding my number into it dumbass. How are we supposed to be friends if you can’t even text me?” Rhodes hit the power button before finally placing the phone back into Tony’s _tiny_ hand. 

“I don’t know,” Tony paused to turn his phone on and look at the contact name. “ _Rhodes_...actually, I’m not calling you that. I’m going to call you Rhodey.” 

“Well if I get a nickname, you get one. I think I’ll call you Tiny Tony.” 

“If you call me that, I’ll literally stab you with a pencil.” Rhodes laughed and shook his head. 

“Calm down there pal. I was joking. I’ll be normal and call you by your first name.” 

“Good.” Tony said, the smallest smile ghosted his lips. “Welp, I gotta go. My dad will have my head if I’m not home soon. I _guess_ I’ll text you later.” Rhodes snickered. 

“I bet twenty dollars that you don’t text me.” 

“Be prepared to lose twenty dollars.” Tony called over his shoulder as he walked to his car. “Bye, loser.” He hopped into the car that looked _beyond_ expensive. Rhodes just smiled and got into his own car and headed home with the thought of friendship in his mind. 

He had a great feeling about this friendship. Tony seemed like he was a handful, but in a good way and he was a nice guy whether he liked to admit it or not. 

Rhodes was so ready to go out and actually be a high schooler for once in his life and quite possible cause a little trouble, but only a little. And he had a feeling that Tony would like that idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I would actually die for their friendship. Like they are the fucking best and that's the tea. I'm thinking about making a series called "The Adventures Of Tony and Rhodes" and then I'll just like write all the dumb/weird shit they do as high school students. Would y'all want that?? 
> 
> sskk anyway, I hope you liked this and please leave a like or comment!<33


End file.
